


Aftermath

by Highfrency



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Carlos Oliveira - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jill Valentine - Freeform, Love, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, RE3R, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 3 Remake, Valeveira, resident evil inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highfrency/pseuds/Highfrency
Summary: A very short one-shot about Jill and Carlos four weeks after the events of Raccoon City.Both try to compete what they experienced and struggle a lot with nightmares and PTSD, but they're fortunately, not alone in this.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Heyah and welcome to my very first fanfictions written in a foreign language!  
> Having english as my second language was very challenging at first, but I try to get better and better with this.  
> Hope you all enjoy this VERY SHORT one-shot about Jill and Carlos after the events of the Resident Evil 3 Remake!

Rain hits the window. Sun went down hours ago, but she is still standing there, in front of the window looking through the water droplets running down. There is still a small street light outside, just bright enough to lighten up the dirty pavement.  
She has no idea how long she already stands there, time was no priority anymore, as well as a good night’s sleep. It has been four weeks since Raccoon City and everything that happened there. She still has trouble to compete all she experienced, the huge opportunity she lost back there. The hope to save the city and to destroy Umbrella. But she failed.  
She looks down on her hands. She still remembers how the metal case with the vaccine inside felt, how eager she was. She really thought she was capable of saving the city. Her hometown. Anyone who was still fighting for their life.  
But she couldn’t.  
  
And now she’s here. Living in a new town, isolated from society because she cannot forget what she experienced, nor could she ever forgive Umbrella for what they have done. As the rocket came and hit the town, destroying every potential life there, no matter if infected or not, she swore to herself that she wouldn’t let Umbrella get away with this.  
Her hands sink down again. The bedroom is almost completely dark, but not because she doesn’t bother to turn on the lights, it’s more because she doesn’t want to wake him up. Only a small lamp stands on a table in one of the corners, lighting the room up a bit.  
She turns around and looks over to the big bed that is standing in the otherwise empty room and watches him. His face gets touched slightly by the dimmed light. He is covered with a slight blanket and breathes calmly. Jill smiles.  
She is relieved that he finally gets some sleep.  
  
Although Carlos is a tough man that has already seen a lot of horrible things, Raccoon City also changed him, even though he tries to ignore it. He always tries to lift her up, catch her when she gives in to her fears and holds her, when she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night because of the nightmares.  
Jill comes closers and sits down on the edge of the bed, still watching the sleeping man. She knows he’s also fighting with his feelings, that he can’t get enough sleep because of the horrifying things he sees in his head, but he doesn’t tell her. He doesn’t want to burden her with this. But she knows.  
How many times did she witness him shivering in his sleep. Sweating with heavy breathing?  
She can’t even remember anymore and her heart aches thinking about it. Whenever it happened, she woke him up to calm him down, he would watch her with wide eyes, trying to understand the situation – trying to _realize_ that he’s not in Raccoon City anymore, that he’s safe with her _here_. As soon as he regains control over his senses again, he firmly smiles looking her in the eyes.  
“I’m fine, Supercop…”, he always says quietly.  
But she knows that he’s not.

She raises her hand and lays it on his chest, feeling it going up and down with every deep breath he takes. She smiles.  
“What are you looking at, Supercop…?”, he mumbles, still with eyes closed.  
Jill twitches and lifts her hand, now she did wake him up. Before her hand is getting too far away from his chest, he grabs it with his and puts it back, right onto his heart.  
“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up…”, Jills voice is quiet, even sad as she looks down.  
His hand feels so warm and if she’d be honest with him now, she’d tell him that she’s happy he is awake and talking to her. His voice always has a calming effect on her, she feels safe and protected. Not that she’d be the type that needed to get saved and rescued, but she was just glad for him to be here, beside her. He was someone she truly felt a connection to. Someone who understands her way of thinking better than anyone else.  
Since the first time he saved her back in Raccoon City while she was facing Nemesis, he didn’t leave her side once.  
  
“What’s wrong, Jill?”  
Carlos turns his head now and watches her face, focused on her eyes that are still looking down while stroking her hand gently with his thumb. He looks worried.  
  
“It’s nothing.” She mumbles, barely understandable. She feels his glimpse on her and she knows that he’s worried, but she doesn’t want to bother him with her feelings as well. She was confused, angry, tired, restless. With every day that goes by, it gets worse. Her throat tightens. She has the feeling of throwing up any minute, she can barely breathe.  
  
The man senses somethings wrong, so he gets up a little, just as much to look her straight in the eye as he lifts her head with his finger under her chin.  
Jill looks up, tears in her red eyes. She looks exhausted.  
“I just … don’t know what to do, Carlos.”  
Her voice breaks and tears run down her cheeks.  
  
Carlos eyes widen and for a short moment he is paralyzed. It breaks his heart seeing her like this. And all this because of Umbrella.  
After seconds that felt like hours for both, he grabs her face in both of his hands and looks her straight in the eyes. His brown eyes focusing her and his lips form a small smile.  
“You don’t have to …”, his voice sounds soft and Jill looks up to him again. “You are not alone in this. And you’re the toughest woman I know. I mean, I have never called someone a tall glass of water before you know, Supercop?”  
  
Jill looks up, into his deep dark brown eyes and chuckles, still with tears in her eyes.  
“Are you serious? You’re just so dumb, you know that?” She covers her mouth with her hands and starts laughing.  
The man in front of her is relieved, his serious look fades into a warm smile and he also starts to chuckle.  
“I’m serious! As soon as I realized that my foxy accent is not enough for you, I had to dig deeper. Couldn’t risk to lose your interest in me, especially with your big friend Nemesis beside.”  
  
Now they both start to laugh out loud and all the bad feelings and thoughts seem to be gone for a short moment. Once they stopped and the room is filled with silence again, Carlos grabs her hand and looks at her.  
“You are the bravest woman I know, _I mean it_. And you are not alone, okay? I’ll be with you, no matter what happens. We survived this shithole together and it won’t be for nothing. We’re getting these bastards. Together.”  
  
Jills lips form a little smile and she nods.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. I was just … lost in my mind again, I guess.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry.” His grip gets tighter. “Did you sleep?”  
  
She is shaking her head, looking down again.  
He gets closer to her face and presses her hand on his chest.  
  
“Tell me what’s on your mind.”  
The brown-haired woman looks up again, she can barely stand his gaze, although she knows he just wants to help. But deep down inside, she knows she has to deal with this on her own, but she doesn’t want to lie to him either.  
  
“I see its face, anytime I close my eyes.”  
  
Carlos eyes get bigger.  
  
“Nemesis. I see him hunting me down the alleys of Raccoon City, getting me, infecting me, killing me… turning me into one of those things.”  
Her voice softens and Carlos immediately regrets the stupid joke he made earlier.  
  
“What if …,” she stops and feels that Carlos grip gets even tighter now. “What if it I still carry it?”  
She looks up, terrified. Her lips are shaking and he can see that she’s frightened.  
  
“What if the vaccine didn’t kill all of it inside me and just slowed it down? What if I turn without recognizing…”? She starts shaking. “What if I lose myself and hurt yo-“  
  
“Stop.” The grip on her hand gets looser and now he is the one looking down and shaking his head.  
“Stop that, Jill. Please.”  
His last word was hardly heard and Jills eyes widen. Did she tell him too much? Did she make it even worse for him now?  
  
“I’m sorry.” He says, breaking the silence while still looking down on the cover of the bed.  
“I’m so sorry you had to experience all of this. I’m sorry that it had to be you. If these fuckers of Umbrella hadn’t been …”, he sounds angry. “… I just … I wish I could have saved you, before things turned into shit.”  
  
His hands turn into fists. How could he have been so blind regarding Umbrella? He didn’t even question them once. In the end, they betrayed him, his whole team, killed thousands of innocent people and turned into the biggest threat the world had ever seen.  
  
“Carlos…”, Jill grabs his hand with her left and presses it gently. Her right touches his cheek and he looks up to her. The tears in her face have almost dried and she smiles.  
“But that’s exactly what you did.”  
  
She comes closer, their faces are barely apart now.  
  
“You did save me.”  
  
After these words, Carlos couldn’t wait any longer and grabs her right into his arms. He presses her tightly and no one says a word.  
Jill closes her eyes and enjoys his smell. She feels good. Right here and in this exact moment.  
  
“I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again, Supercop. You got me?”, he whispers in her ear.  
  
Jill slightly nods with a smile on her lips while stroking his back softly.  
“I know.”


End file.
